


The girl you hate turned out to be an escort

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, College, F/M, Light Bondage, Prostitution, Sex Swing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Scrolling through a website for independent escort advertising, you stumble upon a familiar face in one of the listings. You're sure it's one of the girls in your college. Granted, you hate her to the guts. But people should set their differences aside.
Kudos: 1





	The girl you hate turned out to be an escort

**Author's Note:**

> (Words within brackets denote tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.)
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *  
>    
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Doorbell: https://freesound.org/people/kwahmah_02/sounds/275072/   
> Door-opening: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/431117/  
> Ripping sound: https://freesound.org/people/Johnny2810/sounds/507756/
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

Title: [F4M] The girl you hate turned out to be an escort [Blackmail] [Hatefuck] [Sex Swing] [Prostitution] [College] [Cheating] [Fsub] [Sir] [Light bondage] [Mild Cuckold]

Author: u/Zephyr_F8  
  
\---BEGIN SCRIPT---  
  
(Doorbell)  
(Door-opening)

(sassy tone) Looks like we've got ourselves a rare visitor, huh?

I literally can't imagine why you still have the balls to show up. Or to talk to me in general.

Do I still need to remind you how I kicked your ass after you broke my lab equipment? Yeah, good thing the professor didn't find out. Or he'd make your life a nightmare.

Fine, come on in. But don't stay too long. You'll stink up my place.

(short pause)

What is it this time? If you're begging me for forgiveness or redemption, I won't give you any.

No, not even if you have cancer. I'd personally unplug your life support if I could.

Oh, so *I'm* harsh to you now?

What about the time when you were drunk and puked on my dress?

Or that time you tried to slut-shame me in front of all my sorority girls?

Keep those double standards to yourself, thank you very much.

Cut to the chase, I don’t wanna waste one more second on you if I could.

My side job? I have no idea what you’re talking about.

I don’t *even* have a day job. Papers and essays drive me crazy already, I don’t have time for that bullshit.

AdultWork? What are you talking about?

No, I’ve never heard of it.

(short pause)

Oh, it’s a website for escorts. (laughs dismissively)

I’m sorry, is this some kind of joke where you try to diss me? It’s not working, pal. Try harder next time.

(short pause)

Yeah, these are my pictures. I recognise them.

So what if a profile says it’s me? It could be literally anyone using my pictures.

I’m not some fucking prostitue. 

Yeah, that’s my phone number as well. Doesn’t mean anything though.

These are definitely someone else. I don’t have naked pictures like this.

Probably just photoshop. I know a fucking creep like you would spend hours on this.

Yeah, thank you. You’ve proved yourself as a degenerate. Nothing I didn’t already know. Now fuck off.

Fine, show me that one more thing. My patience is running out.

(disgusted) What the fuck! I don’t want to see anyone sucking dick!

(voice quiets down) Yeah, she looks a lot like me. She looks like she’s enjoying it.

She has a similar voice as well.

(defeated) Fine, yes, you got me. That was me.

I hope you’re glad you found my dirty little secret. I bet you’re over the moon now. 

I do it because… I need money… tuition is really not something affordable.

Look, I know we have a massive grudge. But I need you to help me out on this one, okay? 

All that is in the past now, we should let it go.

I’ll put in a good word for you in front of the professor. I’ll even introduce you to some of the sorority girls. 

Jennifer, didn’t you have a massive crush on her? I’m super close friends with her. I promise I’ll do nothing but convince her how sweet you are and how you two would be a great pair.

You don’t want Jennifer? (shocked) You want me?

(realising what’s in store for her) Fuck. What does that even mean…

No, my boyfriend doesn’t know about this.

Neither do my parents.

(panicked) *Please, please* don’t tell them! (almost sobbing) They’re such nice people and never hurt anyone!

Yes, I know what I’m doing is wrong, but (whimpers) I can’t help it.

You were right about me. I’m a slut. A depraved and insatiable one.

I guess money was never the prime motivation. I just want cocks, the more the better.

Probably well over a hundred by now. I stopped counting during my second week.

Two hundred and fourteen reviews on my profile? Fuck, I really am a whore, aren’t I?

Gangbang, spitroast, I did it all. Bukkake is my favourite, though.

It turns me on so much when cum ruins my make-up.

Probably because I feel used, like a sex toy, not a human being.

Degradation, that’s what they call it.

(alarmed) No, no, *please* don’t go! Please don’t tell this to anyone!

I’m begging you, my life would be ruined if you do that!

You don’t really hate me that much, do you? Please, I know there’s got to be a way.

Yes, I’ll do anything for you to keep quiet. 

(seductively) And I mean *anything*.

OK, good. (tone lightens up, talks “professionally”) Um, what would you like me to address you as?

Sure thing, sir. 

It’s pretty warm this afternoon, would you like anything to drink?

I do hope you didn’t have to walk far. You look so sweaty.

Actually, why don't you take a shower? Looks like you really need one.

I’ll be in the bedroom upstairs. See you later. (giggles)

(short pause)

(flirty) Are you feeling more refreshed now, sir?

The pantyhose is always a customer favourite. You can't help but notice I'm not wearing anything underneath.

Thank you. You have such a sweet mouth. (giggles)

I got this bustier just last week. Do you like it?

Yeah, I bought it because it's lacy and see-through on the side, very inviting.

No, don't get on the bed just yet. Allow me to undress you, sir.

And I'll pull the knot like this... There goes your bathrobe.

Wow, you must be so eager, sir. Look at how it's poking upwards.

Don't worry, sir. I promise I'll be worth every second.

You know, I don't really host my clients here. My roommate might get back and see something. 

I only do outcalls, but I'll make an exception for you, sir. Because you've been so lovely.

I do have some toys here, though. Tell me how you want me, and I'll do it. Anything you like.

That one? Oh, that's called a sex swing.

I sit on it like a normal swing, but the posture is designed for your maximum pleasure, sir.

Let me put it up, then I’ll show you.

How would you like me? 

Facing away from you? Sure thing, sir. 

I’ll just sit back a little bit, so my ass hangs off the seat for you.

Yes, my wrists go through there.

Tighten up the straps, sir. Now, I won’t be able to wiggle out of it.

See? I can barely move at all if I tried.

I’m so vulnerable. I’m facing the wall and can’t see anything.

I wouldn’t know if you tried to do something to me. I can’t fight back anyways.

(Ripping SFX plays)

It’s okay, sir. Just tear my stockings apart. 

You feel that? Yeah, I’m already dripping wet for you.

(moans) Argh, your fingers are so delicate!

Grab my tits as well, I don’t mind.

(more moans and kisses)

God, I love it when you kiss the back of my ears like that.

(loud moan, in a panicked voice)

Where… Where did you find my vibrator?  
(guttural, painful moans) Slow… Slow down! I can’t take it!

You need to turn it down! There’s a switch!

(loud slap)

(apologetic) Sorry, sir. I shouldn’t talk back to you.

Yes, sir. Only your pleasure matters.

I’ll be an obedient slut from now on, sir.

Please put it back inside me. I’m ready.

(loud moans and grunts as she orgasms)

(panting) My cum… There’s a puddle of it on the floor…

Yes, sir. Just loosen up, put me in a new position and tie me up again.

Hanging garden is one of my favourites.

I face you with my legs spread wide, but there’s nothing I can do about it. It’s so much easier to orgasm.

Tighter on the straps, sir. You don’t want me getting away, do you?

(Moans as he inserts) Mmmph! 

You see how the momentum moves me forwards and backwards, as I slide up and down your cock?

(slutty laugh) Yeah, they weren’t lying about the swing part.

You don’t even need to do anything. Just give me a push, and I’ll swing right inside you… (loud moan)... Like a pendulum… (moans)

(surprised) You want me to make a phone call?

Let me unlock it first, and you can hold it by my ears like that.

My boyfriend? (panicked) No, wait, I’m not ready for this!

(changes into normal tone. She moans throughout the phone call but tries to hide it. As she gets further into the call, the more evident it is that she can’t hide it.)

Hey, babe. How’s it going?

Yeah, I miss you too. I can’t do anything but think about you.

Oh, I’m calling to see what you want for dinner.

We could go to that Italian place we went to last time. Their pasta is so authentic.

Should I call ahead and book a table?

Thanks, sweetie. You’re such a gentleman.

OK, see you tonight then.

Oh, it’s just… I slammed my foot into the door. It hurts quite a bit. Stupid, I know.

Yeah, I’ll take care. You too, babe.

Love you, bye.

(moans louder now the call’s over) No, he didn’t suspect anything.

Nah, he never fucks me like you do.

(grunts and moans) I can’t believe you’re gonna make me cum again…

(loud slaps) That’s it, sir! Spank that ass until it’s bruising!

(intense moans)

Grab my waist! Yeah, hold me so you can push it deeper!

(on edge) You don’t have to pull out. I’m tested regularly and I don’t have anything!

(orgasms) God! Fuck!

(slutty laughs) Yeah, I told you the toys are gonna be fun.

Feels so good to free those wrists… Feels even better when you tie them up, actually.

Yeah, I’ll wear this stocking to the dinner.

No, he wouldn’t notice it’s ripped open at my pussy. I’d never let him get that close.

No, I can spend the night at your place, sir.

You can even come pick me up after the dinner, and we can fuck right in the parking lot.

Is there anything you want me to bring?  
  
Handcuffs and spreader bar. Got it.

(kisses) I can’t wait to see you again, sir. I can’t wait to *serve* you again.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
